New Experiences
by Strange-fighter
Summary: Spencer Bishop leaves the bustling city of New York on request of her meister, Grayson Clark, to join him on his dream of becoming a great meister for the DWMA. Even though shes not interested in becoming a death scythe she comes along to see her long time friend reach his goal and to help him along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Exhausted.

That's the only word to describe my current emotion. I guess that moving and unpacking boxes does that to you. You see we just moved to Death City, by we I mean me and my partner Gray, with the soul purpose of enrolling in the DWMA.

It wasn't even my idea to go to this stupid school. I just wanted to stay in good ol' New York, but _no_ Gray wanted to become this great 3 star miester and make me a death scythe. Since abandoning him wasn't an option, I had to come. So now I'm here, away from my comfy home where you could find a food stand filled with greasy food on every block.

"..ence. Hello are you listening to me"? Gray questioned with his eyebrows raised expectantly. Shifting the box he was holding to rest on his hip.

"Hmm..What was it you were saying"? I asked still lost in my thoughts.

He rolled his eyes " I asked if you put away our kitchen stuff".

"Yes"?

" Ya sure you did Spence sure you did". He said shaking his head.

A devious smirk found its way on my lips.. "Well did you ask nicely".

" Will you please put away our kitchen stuff"? Gray asked exasperatedly.

" No I don't think thats enough." I said with a shake of my head. The smirk still firmly in place.

Gray sighed " Oh great and powerful one will you please help a peasant like me do a simple task".

My smirk grew wider " It seems that I have to help you now".

" Asshole". He muttered under his breathe.

Snickering I unpacked the box. He was right I was an asshole. Gray dropped the box he was holding, rather rudely I might add, and sat down on the couch.

Finished with the box I was on I unceremoniously plopped down next to him.

" We finally finished". Gray groaned tiredly. " I never want to do this again".

I nodded my head in agreement. " I hear ya there".

After a few moments of relaxing silence he stood up and stretched. " Well I'm going to hit the hay".

"Night". I said with a wave of my hand.

'"Oh, and Spencer".

" Yes"? I questioned glancing his direction.

Stopping at the doorway to his room he says " Thanks for coming with me on such short notice".

" I couldn't let you go and become famous without me, and besides I'm your weapon; Did you really think you could replace me that easily"? I cocked my eyebrows in a superior manner.

" I guess your just hard to get rid of then". Chuckling he closes his door.

_Now sleep does sound like a good idea_. I trudged my way to my room and fell face first in the soft bed.

_Mmmm...so tired_. After snuggling up in the covers I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first Soul Eater Fanfiction, so I would appreciate any suggestions. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

W_hoa...I never thought this place would be so...huge. The damn place is freakin huge._

Now I've seen big buildings just not one so ridiculously designed, for a school. Thinking about it I suppose the students aren't all to normal themselves, and from what I've heard neither is the guy who runs it.

I glanced over at Grey wanting to see his reaction to all of...this. Excitement was his most noticeable reaction, with that big ass smile who wouldn't notice, but their was something else. Grey was nervous, slight gestures in his behavior showed this. Th way he would fidget his hands nervously or the way his brows barely furrowed. I patted his shoulder and gave him a slight shove towards the doors.

" Come on lets get this over with."

" Yeah, I guess we should get going."

T_his is so normal...perfectly normal. Death isn't a big menacing guy, nope hes just a tall guy with a weird getup. Not what I expected in the least. _

" You two must be the new students." Lord Death waved his hand in an ecstatic manner. " It's a pleasure to meet you."

Grey nodded his head. " Nice to meet you too. And I'd just like to thank you in allowing us to attend your school." Aww look at him being so polite.

" The more the merrier I say. Now from my assessment of your skills you guys will be placed in the EAT class." Eat?

After a rather short conversation we were on our way to class. Thankfully it hadn,t started yet. WE decided to sit in one of the back desks, people to caught up in their conversations to notice us. I propped my feet on the desk and leaned back, while Grey leaned back in his chair, silently humming a song to his self.

I scanned this class room taking in all the new faces. These guys are pretty strange looking themselves. Not like I have room to talk though, with my dyed green shoulder length hair and my snake bite piercings I wasn't the epitome of normal. I liked my hair though with its jagged cut bangs that covered my right eye.I figured it fit me perfectly.

The class quieted down as some dude in a rolling chair came in. I figured he was the teacher since he shut the entire class up.

Flipping through the papers he had he looked up and tightened the screw on his head. " Now class it seems we have two new students, so would you please stand up and introduce yourselves."

I lazily slid out of my chair and stood silently next to Grey gesturing for him to speak first.

" I'm Grey and I'm a Meister, and this." He jabbed his finger in my direction is my weapon partner."

" The names Spencer and as he just pointed out I'm a weapon."

" Now class lets get on with the lesson."

That was a rather unpleasant class. What did dissecting have to do with anyways. Stein seemed to get in to it a bit to much. I was ready to go home but we had to stop by the mission board first so we could collect our first soul. While browsing various jobs I glanced over at Grey who seemed to be having a conversation with a blonde chick, and threw a pen I had in my pocket at him.

" Get your ass over here and help me choose something. This was your god damn idea anyways."

" Can't you wait Spencer. I'm in the middle of something." He gestured toward the girl.

I sighed " OK, OK fine." I stood next to Grey and introduced myself. " Well I'm Spencer, nice to meet ya."

She smiled " Nice to meet you too, I'm Maka." I shook her hand and nodded my head. " You two are actually in my class."

" Really?"

" Yes Spencer really, you don't recognize her?" Grey sighed.

I raised my brows " You do look kinda familiar." I tilted my head " Oh yeah you were that chick who was sitting near the front by that one white haired guy."

" Oh you mean Soul, That idiots my weapon partner." Maka grumbled the last bit to herself.

We had a rather pleasant conversation with her. After we waved good bye to her we turned our attention back towards the board. Grey found one that caught his eye and tossed it my direction. Hmmm...so theres been killings in a town nearby it seems easy enough. We should be able to pull it off. Just get rid of the kishin and were good. Its a good starting point as any.

* * *

_A/N: So this is the second chapter. YAAAAAA! Anyways I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think so far._


	3. Chapter 3

The car ride to the nearby city was rather ordinary. Grey was the one driving because sadly he did not trust me behind the wheel. The radio was blasting and Grey sung along with almost every song. While I was tapped my feet and hands to the beat to pass the time, occasionally joining him. The ride left me to my own thoughts. I was actually kinda excited to collect my first soul. Being able to use my weapon form for something other then training with Grey should leave me enthusiastic.

I was ready to fight, thinking of various battle scenarios in mind. Strategy was one of the few things I was decent at. Knowing when and where to strike an enemy was pretty handy. Thats also one of the reasons Grey chose me to be his weapon partner, I'd help give him direction in the heat of battle.

Lights started popping up over the horizon, followed by various buildings. Grey parked the black car in a random parking lot, thinking it more wise to pursue the kishin on foot. We started asking the locals questions about the recent murders, very few of them were helpful, which made our job harder.

_ Tch, stupid people were just here to help._

Grey threw himself on a nearby bench, stretching his arms and legs out. He was just as exasperated with the towns people as I was. " Where could this stupid guy be hiding. I don't want to be here any longer then we have to." He sighed throwing his head back.

" Maybe he just needs some "motivation"."

"...You have a plan don't you?"

" O f course."

" Lay it on me."

I smirked "Why don't we have one of us walk alone, with the other close behind of course, to give this homicidal maniac a sense of easy prey?"

Grey thought about it for awhile then snapped his fingers " That might just work."

" Well duh I thought of it didn't I."

Grey shook his head and smiled. He giddily stood up ready for a fight. " What are we waiting for. Let's go collect our first soul!"

* * *

The street was dark,with the expectation of the few street lights. Grey's figure was the only thing illuminated by the dull light sources. I watched from the shadows of the buildings lining the street. Keeping a close eye on him if our "friend" came out to play. Not long after we set out a figure swiftly appeared in front of Grey,making me dash my way to the building nearest to him.

" Ahh it looks like my next victim has found its way to me." The kinshin licked it's lips ( I'm guessing they were his lips?) and stretched his talons towards Grey.

" You picked the wrong prey tonight."Grey smirked, " Spencer"!

I jumped out of my hiding spot and darted towards them. Changing in to my weapon form, a knife with a curved end and various floral patterns across the hilt and blade. Grey caught me with ease and stood in a fighting position, blocking an attack. He sliced towards the kishin, only to get knocked backwards by a swing of it's arm.

Grunting in pain he stood up charging at it faster only to get knocked back again. _This was getting nowhere fast. _Rethinking his plan Grey jumped towards it slicing it's neck,the bone gave a sickening crack. The kishin shouted in pain giving Grey an opening. He rushed towards it's stomach delivering the final blow. Leaving nothing but a soul in its place. I changed back and picked up the soul left over. I sniffed it a bit before finally swallowing it.

" How does it taste"? Grey asked curiously, making his way down the street.

" Nothing really. It doesn't have much of a flavor". I shrugged my shoulders and started walking along side him.

" Ahh, whatever you say".

We walked in comfortable silence on the way to the car. Both of us slightly tired from the fight. Once we made it to the car we reported our success to Lord Death (that conversation was filled with him congratulating us on our first soul). I had to admit that the whole experience was exciting and left me wanting more, which made one thought of mine stand out the most. _Maybe the DWMA isn't as bad as I first thought it was._

A/N: I'm sorry, I know I'm terrible at fight scenes.


End file.
